This protocol is comprised of two separate investigations. The first involves a longitudinal, descriptive study of the relationship between disease-free survival and nutritional status for a cohort of patients who are three to twelve months from definitive surgical resection for lung cancer (Group 1). The second investigation is comparative in that the nutritional status of the patients in Group 1 who develop recurrent disease will be compared to that of a cohort of patients who have achieved five years of postresection, disease-free survival (Group II). The primary goal of the study is to determine whether dietary characteristics are related to the duration of disease-free survival in a cohort of disease-free, non-small cell lung cancer patients who have undergone definitive surgical resection of their cancer but nonetheless remain at high risk for disease recurrence. Specifically, the dietary variables that will be used as endpoints are: Dietary intake of micronutrients including vitamin E, vitamin C, folate, and the carotenoids; serum concentration of multiple micronutrients including the vitamin E compounds, vitamin C, folate, vitamin A, selenium, and the carotenoids; peripheral blood concentrations of 8-hydroxy-2' deoxyguanosine. The comparative study will test the hypothesis that non-small cell lung cancer patients who survive disease-free for > 5 years after their cancer resection are unique from a nutritional standpoint. We will compare long-term survivors of non-small cell lung cancer (Group II) to patients who develop recurrent disease from within Group I using the same dietary endpoints as specified above.